


Romeo romeo

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: SakuAtsu random fluff [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu aint giving a shit, M/M, PDA, guess who's romeo, prompt : trace/skin, romeo and juliet - Freeform, sakuatsu week 2020, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: The MSBY Black Jackals are called in to act in a Romeo and Juliet skit and Sakusa is beginning to feel like his clothes would be the death of him.Specifically because a certain fox is looking at him like a meal.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu random fluff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692871
Comments: 1
Kudos: 158
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Romeo romeo

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 4 of SakuAtsu Week!!! I wasn't intending to write today but seeing the prompt and for some reason, Romeo and Juliet coming into mind, thought might just wing this and see how it goes.
> 
> Prompt is from Tier 1: Skin/Trace. Mostly focused on 'trace'. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou, Romeo?” Hinata sang as he bounced on top of the stage. Sakusa was beginning to have a hell of a headache hearing the same godforsaken line over and over for the past hour, Hinata trying to get into the mood as the crew bustled around them preparing for their skit.

The MSBY were supposed to be a volleyball team, not a freaking acting troupe!

“Why the hell do we need to do this again?” Sakusa moaned as Meian, the ever so collected and sane member of the team smirked, “We’re helping raise money for a kid’s charity group so lighten up! At least you know what you’re doing will go into good use.”

“Meaning I have to wear a costume that has gone through who knows where and makes me itch to oblivion,” Sakusa groaned as he tugged the mask harder across his face to the point he felt the strings attaching it to his ears might snap. One thing Sakusa hates other than germs is being filmed by a camera. When he was on the court, he was fine but filming for a skit, even if he just had to pretend to be Romeo, was beyond him.

“I’m going to get some air,” Sakusa murmured as he stood up from his seat and walked out of the room. They were filming in a high rise building in the middle of Tokyo so Sakusa had the chance of not being noticed by the crowd in his ridiculous getup. He had been stuck there in his costume for the past hour and the feeling of the material sticking onto him was driving him insane. They promised that it would only take around two hours and it was nearly dinner time with no signs of stopping.

Sakusa pulled at the top buttons of his costume, which was a ratty design of an old fashion tunic that had puffy sleeves and too much glitter on them. His collar was edged with lace and he felt his neck itch as he tried not to scratch it away. His pants weren’t any better, tightly hugging his thighs to show off muscles as well as his crotch rubbing uncomfortably into the fabric, barely protected by his boxers and the shoes… he didn’t even want to think about the number of blisters he would have from wearing them.

“Wow, Omi omi. You look ravishing,” a familiar annoying voice grinned as Atsumu made his way to the balcony. The other man was in a costume nearly similar to his, although Atsumu was decked in dark blue and black, making his eyes stand out even more. Although it totally clashed with his hair.

“Shut up. I just want to get out of this costume,” Sakusa growled as he tugged at his mask. He wanted to tug it down and let the fresh air hit his face but knowing the chances of catching germs with the crowd around him made him think twice. Atsumu snickered as he walked up behind him, his hand hovering over his shoulder as Sakusa bristled.

“What do you want, Miya?”

“Can’t I just look at my fellow volleyball player in his costume? I know that Shouyou is supposed to be your beloved Juliet but I think I make a better Juliet than the shrimp.”

“Why? Because your freaking mouth would swoon me? It has made me want to throw you off the balcony right this instant though.”

“Rude! And you have to admit I make a fine Tybalt. Or are you jealous because black fits you better instead of gold and silver?” Atsumu grinned as his hands ghosted over Sakusa’s. Sakusa flinched a little as the man took his hand in his, running his lips across his knuckles before kissing them gently.

“Who said Romeo had to fall in love with Juliet?” Atsumu grinned as Sakusa gulped, knowing what the man was about to do as his hand came to clamp his hand over the other’s mouth.

“Can you not do this here? There are people around?”

“What? Don’t tell me I can’t even show PDA for my own boyfriend!!”

“Well you might have heard a bit about having some shame and tact!” Sakusa snapped as Atsumu licked his lips, “Let them think what they want.”

His hand ripped the mask off Sakusa’s face before he could even say another word, his mouth opened in shock as Atsumu shoved his mouth against him, his tongue tracing the bottom of Sakusa’s lip as the man trembled underneath him.

“Bastard,” he snarled as Sakusa gripped his collar to pull him against him, Atsumu humming against him as they kissed. Sakusa traced Atsumu’s lips with his tongue, his hands wanting to reach underneath Atsumu’s shirt to trace his abs. Atsumu purred underneath him, opening his mouth to allow Sakusa to shove his tongue inside and focus on drowning him.

Atsumu shoved him against the balcony, Sakusa yelping as the metal dug into his back. He could feel himself tilting slightly over the edge, panic overtaking his mind when Atsumu’s hand snaked across his waist and pulled him back against him, continuing to kiss him as he murmured against his lips.

“I wouldn’t want my beloved Romeo to fall, would I?”

Heck, Sakusa just wanted to shove him into the bathroom and rip everything off his body right now. Just as he thought that, he heard the tiniest of rips coming from his pants as Atsumu tried not to laugh.

Just how bad was the material of the pants that they ripped that easily?

“Ahem,” a voice coughed as Meian stood behind them, trying to hide a smirk behind his hand as the two of them broke apart.

“If you two don’t mind, we’re going to start filming again. And also, you might want to fix your pants, Sakusa. I don’t think they have an extra pair.”

Sakusa turned bright red as he saw the rip steadily going up the centre of his pants, steam coming out of his ears as Atsumu roared with laughter. The sly fox even had the nerve to clap him on the back as Hinata came over to see the commotion, the younger player’s eyes widening before turning bright red, excusing himself to run back in for some water as Atsumu finally managed to get a breath.

“Holy shit, Omi omi. You got hard just because of a kiss? Just how much of a virgin are you?” he laughed as Sakusa snatched him by the collar and marched him off into the bathroom for more disciplining.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to mention just how flimsy and tight their clothes were fufufufu. Hoped you enjoy this random story of their shennigans!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr and Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime!
> 
> All comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
